The present disclosure relates to predicting service delivery workloads, and more particularly to predicting service delivery metrics using projected system configurations, load, and performance.
A growing number of Information Technology (IT) system (including applications and services) owners/operators want to know the ramifications of (1) increased (user) request loads on their systems and (2) growth or other changes in IT infrastructure. There are solutions that predict the system performance given such projected loads and configurations. However, these fall short of helping an operator understand what projected effort in service delivery will be needed to address and potentially remediate any problems arising from projected user loads and configurations.